


Yurio’s Porn Heaven (Parents not allowed)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After care, BDSM, Blindfolded, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Gay, Glory Hole, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Lesbian, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Multi, Omegaverse, Organism Denial, Phone/Video Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Threesome, Voice Kink, biting kink, daddy - Freeform, handjobs, lap dance, public, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is where I keep my porn story collection. My a kinky girl, who’s horny all the time. I hope my friends or parents never find this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Allura/Keith (Voltron), America/England, Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Ben Hargreaves/ Klaus Hargreeves, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bismuth/Pearl, Black Star/Death the Kid, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Crona/Death the Kid, Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans, France/England, Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Kaoru/Suoh Tamaki, Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Ijuuin Kyo/ Yuu Yanase, Janna Ordonia/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kida Masaomi/Orihara Izaya/Ryuugamine Mikado, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Loctor/Keith, Matt Holt/Keith, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Momoe Nagisa/Tomoe Mami, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee, Prussia/England, Prussia/Romano, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Spain/England - Relationship, Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Haruhiko, Tom Lucifer/ Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia, Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie, kuran kaname/kiryu zero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Yurio’s Porn Heaven (Parents not allowed)

Klance-Spanking 

Keith knew that Lance was freaky but he didn’t think it was to this point. Keith laid across the Cuban teens lap. His flustered red cock was pinned underneath his stomach and Lance’s pant leg. Keith’s ass was out for Lance already blushing a beautiful red. Keith’s face was red and heated. His eyes were dazed out and still in the pleasure filled mode. His long hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail to keep it from falling onto his face. 

Lance had a cocky smirk on his face. He loved that he could reduce this usually stoic boyfriend to this. A sex crazed demon. His cock was stained in his trousers from thinking of all the things he’ll do to the black paladin. He rubbed the already stained red cheek before planting a smack on his ass. “A-Ah 6”cried out Keith. 

(There’s a little preview for what’s to come)


End file.
